College Trip
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: The Swan-Mills Family takes a trip to Webster University for Henry to check it out. The Gorlok Guide and Henry scheme together to get his moms together. First half mostly centers around Henry, while the second half is the set up, etc. ;) Rate K for now, but the rating will probably change later. There are a few "OCs" which are actually me and my friends.
1. Visiting Webster

**Welcome to my newest fic! OC character Maureen is me and yeah, that's my actual name. All of these names are real friends of mine, as well later on. We are not a huge part of the fic, we just...** ** _help_** **Henry. ;)**

* * *

"Guys, I'm only a sophomore in high school," Henry complained.

"You can never start too early," Regina replied.

"Yeah, kid. We want you to love wherever you choose to go," Emma added, "now get in. If we're going to make it before it gets really late we need to get going."

"I'm pretty sure I already like it there," Henry tried to reason.

"You've never even seen the place," Emma countered.

"I know you wanted to go see a movie and spend the night with Nick, Ava, and Paige this weekend, but I promise you can go next weekend," Regina told him. Henry realized he wasn't going to win against both of his moms and gave in. The three of them climbed into Regina's benz and started toward the airport.

After the seven hour flight to St. Louis, the family checked into their booked hotel. They spent the night and woke up bright and early to drive to Webster University for their ten o' clock campus tour. When they arrived at the admission office, they were assigned a Gorlok Guide with short, bright teal hair.

"Hi! My name is Maureen, I'm a junior here at Webster in the Creative Writing Major. I'm minoring in LGBTQ studies, human rights, and psychology. What are you looking at for your major?" Maureen asked.

"Writing, actually," Henry told her.

"Cool! We have fiction, non-fiction, poetry, screen-writing, and even playwriting," she informed him, "why don't you all introduce yourselves and we can get started?"

"I'm Henry, this is my mom Regina and my other mom Emma. We live in Maine," Henry supplied.

"Awesome! I have two moms, too. We live in Indiana. They just got married about a year ago when the Supreme Court ruled that same-sex marriage should be legal everywhere. But, Maine legalized it earlier, right?" Maureen asked curiously. She seemed to be talking a lot, but they figured it was because she was minoring in that LGBTQ studies.

"Yes, Maine did legalize it earlier, however, Emma and I's relationship... isn't like that," Regina said carefully.

"Oh!" Maureen blushed profusely, "sorry. Sometimes I just assume."

"Hey, fair assumption, we're both Henry's moms," Emma assured her, playfully punching Henry's arm. Maureen smiled, grateful that they weren't offended.

The tour consisted of Webster Hall, Marlettos-the dining hall- the two buildings for dorms, Sverdrup, the University Center, the St. Louis Repertory Theatre, the music building, the East Academic Building, and finally Pearson House where all of the english classes took place.

"This is definitely my favorite building," Henry said, beaming.

"A lot of us english majors find this place to be homey," Maureen agreed, "is there anywhere else you'd like to go? Any questions?"

Henry, Emma, and Regina all asked a few last minute questions about things like financial aid, meal plans, and classes.

"Is there any way I could ask you a few things about being a creative writing major?" Henry inquired.

"Sure!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Henry, we're going to go back to the building with the study abroad program. Being... an author you will probably need to travel," Regina said, hinting at his new duty of being The Author. Henry nodded.

"Okay," he said.

"You can just go out those doors there and across the street. That's the building you're looking for. The study abroad office is on the second floor," Maureen informed them.

"Thanks," Emma said as they started for the building. Henry and Maureen sat down together.

"What would you like to know?" Maureen asked.

"I know there are requirements, but can you walk me through the specifics?" Henry inquired.

"Sure!" Maureen agreed, "there are 5 main classes that you have to take: British Writers I and II, US Writers I and II, and a literature analysis class. Added to that, there are two lists of english electives. You need 15 credit hours from one list and 9 credit hours from the other. After that you need 3 additional hours of english credits. Then, at the end, you have a portfolio review. Plus, you have the option to minor in just about anything. Some people even double major." The two talked for another good fifteen minutes about minoring, classes, and requirements.

"I am curious as to what a Gorlok actually is," Henry confessed.

"Well, awhile ago, a couple of students created the Gorlok through a school mascot contest. Webster is located on the corner of Gore and Lockwood, so they combined the street names. The Gorlok itself consists of the face of a dependable St. Bernard, the speeding paw of a cheetah, and the horns of a fierce buffalo. The student joke that the body consists of a t-shirt, because Webster is always giving them out," Maureen informed him.

"That's really cool!" Henry exclaimed. He then paused, thinking about what to say next. "So... what's it like? Having two moms and all. I mean, I have two, but they aren't together. Do you think it's different?"

"I guess it probably is a bit. Do you all live together?" Maureen questioned. Henry shook his head.

"No. They live pretty close, though," Henry paused, "honestly, I think they'd be good for each other."

"Well, they seem to have good chemistry and an understanding of each other," Maureen commented, "maybe they'll see it one day." Maureen leaned in, "and between you and me, you could always help them see it." Henry grinned.

"You know, I think you're right," he agreed, "we're here for another day or so. Wanna join me in an operation?" It was Maureen's turn to grin.

"You know, my best friend and I used to play spies all the time. I'm totally in," Maureen replied, "and I know exactly how to do it."

"Great," Henry exclaimed, "Operation Swan Queen is a go."

* * *

 **Henry and his operations. :) Tell me what you think!**


	2. Operation Swan Queen

**Chapter two of the Swan-Mills family college trip! The rating will change due to the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of OUAT. I also do not own the lives of my friends (the OCs). Haha.**

* * *

Maureen whipped out an official-looking invitation for Henry to give his moms. It stated that parents of english bound students could attend a dinner to meet with a few of the english professors.

"You guys should totally go," Henry told them, "you could get a feel for some professors I might get," Emma looked at the invite.

"This is from 7pm-9:30pm," Emma noticed, "what are you going to do that whole time?"

"I'm sure you don't have to stay the whole time," Henry shrugged, "plus, Maureen invited me to spend the night with some of her guy friends. To get the college feel, ya know?"

"Henry, I don't know... college can be-" Regina was cut off.

"Sure assured me there would be no alcohol. She's not 21 yet and neither is one of her guy friends I'm staying with. The other one is, but they still don't keep it in the room," Henry told them.

"Regina, I think it'd be a good experience for him," Emma pointed out. Regina sighed and looked at Henry and then back at Emma. She walked over to Henry and touched his chin.

"My Little Prince really is growing up, isn't he?" Regina said, her voice breaking a bit.

"Mom, don't cry," Henry said, trying to comfort his mother, "I still have a few years at home." Regina smiled at him and wiped her eyes.

"You're right. What time are you to be on campus?" Regina asked.

"At 12pm. Maureen promised she's show me the library and a few places in Webster Groves," Henry told them.

"All right, kid," Emma said, slapping him on the back, "get some stuff together before we go to bed." Henry beamed. He was excited for tomorrow night all ready.

At noon, Regina and Emma dropped Henry off with Maureen and her guy friends, Gavin and Josh.

"I brought the guys so you two could meet them," Maureen said.

"Well, that was very considerate of you, thank you," Regina said, smiling. They stood around talking for a bit before Maureen asked Henry if he was hungry.

"You bet!" Henry exclaimed.

"Pizza sound good?" Henry nodded, "all right, guys, Racanalli's it is."

After lunch, they were joined by some more of Maureen's friends so they could get the gym-which they reserved from 6pm-10pm-ready for Operation Swan Queen.

"So, why Swan Queen?" Maureen asked.

"Emma's last name is Swan and Regina... she's basically like a queen," Henry replied, altering the truth a bit. Maureen was open-minded, but he doubted she'd accept the real truth. She shrugged.

"Fair enough," she replied, continuing to set up. At 6:30pm, Maureen gathered her friends that were present. "All right, Elizabeth and Quinn are in charge of food and they're bringing it over now. Jordan and Kirby, you two are waitresses tonight. Josh, Gavin, and I will have Henry at Josh and Gavin's place. Everyone else, thanks so much, but you're done for tonight." Josh, Gavin, and Maureen took Henry back to the apartment.

"I just hope it works," Henry worried. Maureen bumped shoulders with him.

"I'm sure it will," she assured.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	3. The Date

**This is the chapter that caused this fic to be rated M. What a trouble maker. ;)**

* * *

Regina and Emma arrived promptly at 7pm at Regina's insistence.

"Look, see? We're early," Emma griped.

"We are not, I expect more people will trickle in later," Regina replied. Suddenly, the doors were opened for them.

"Welcome, ladies," Kirby greeted, "please, take a seat and your food will be out shortly." Regina looked at Emma and raised an eyebrow when she noticed there was only one table. They entered the gym and sat down.

"Why do I have a feeling our your son is behind this?" Regina commented.

"Oh, so because he's being sneaky he's _my_ son?" Emma ribbed. Regina smirked. There was a few minutes of silence. "Is this the kid trying to set us up?" Emma asked bluntly.

"I think so," Regina replied. Just then, they were served their food.

"Enjoy your meals," Jordan said as she and Kirby then bowed out of the gym-leaving Emma and Regina alone. They started to eat.

"Might as well eat the free food," Emma said. The ate in silence for awhile before Regina broke it.

"I wonder how he convinced these college kids to help him," Regina pointed out. Emma shrugged.

"I'm sure they were all for the adventure and excitement of it," Emma told her.

"This is adventure and excitement?" Regina asked with a puzzled expression.

"The real world is not as exciting as the Enchanted Forest probably was," Emma said. Regina shrugged.

"At least this is pretty good for a date," she commented. Emma paused.

" _Is_ this a date?" Emma asked. Regina froze. It had just slipped out.

"If you want it to be," Regina recovered. Emma blushed and gave a small smile.

"I'm okay with that," she replied quietly. Regina reached over and took Emma's hand.

"Then it's settled," she told Emma. They so were distracted by each other that they didn't notice Jordan and Kirby high five out in the hallway.

"Wait until Maureen tells Henry." Kirby exclaimed excitedly.

"Not to mention they now have a child-free room tonight," Jordan commented, winking. Emma and Regina finished their food and decided to leave around 9pm. They thanks Jordan and Kirby and told them to thank everyone who participated. They then headed back to the hotel.

"So, Madam Mayor," Emma teased, "do you... kiss on the first date?" Emma asked, leaving only about an inch of space between the two.

"Mmm, usually not," Regina replied, "but I think I can make an exception this time." She reach up and tangled her hands in Emma's thick hair as Emma pulled Regina closer by her hips. Their lips brushed together, moving together. A shiver coursed down Emma's spine, forcing them closer. When the kiss ended they looked into each other's eyes.

"I guess the kid's plan worked," Emma noted. Regina chuckled.

"It seems you're correct," Regina agreed.

"So..." Emma got a mischievous look in her eye, "while we visit a college, why don't we let the college spirit infect us?"

"Emma Swan, what are you suggesting?" Regina asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Regina Mills, would you like to spend a few hours, making out with me?" Emma teased. Regina gave a hearty laugh.

"I think I can agree to that," Regina said in a low voice, "and maybe more if you're lucky," leading Emma to the bed. Emma lightly pushed Regina into the bed and straddled her, attacking her neck. She sucked at a sensitive spot just below Regina's ear, causing Regina to whimper and dig her nails into Emma back. Emma used her hands to ghost over Regina's breasts, while continuing to kiss and suck her neck. Regina gasped.

"You're such a tease," Regina told her in a strangled voice. Regina reached for the hem of Emma's shirt and pulled it over her head. Emma reached down and undid her boots, while Regina kicked off her heels.

"This dress has always driven me crazy," Emma whispered into Regina's ear, "but I'm sure that what's underneath will drive me even crazier." Regina sat up, allowing Emma to have access to the zipper of her dress. Once the dress was discarded, Emma stared, slack-jawed, down at Regina. She was wearing a matching black bra and panty set along with black stockings.

"You like what you see?" Regina asked.

"Oh, yeah," Emma replied. Regina took advantage of Emma's state and unhooked Emma's bra and taking one of the now-free breasts into her mouth. Emma moaned and arched her back. Regina lightly scraped her nails down Emma's back, causing her to shudder. She undid the button on Emma's pants and helped her shimmy out of them. Emma pinned Regina to the bed by her wrists. "Well now, this isn't fair," Emma breathed, "you've still got quite a bit of fabric covering that body."

"Then even the score," Regina rasped. Emma smirked and lowered herself to kiss right under Regina's bra- line-as she unhooked it-down to just above the waist of her panties. Regina's breath hitched when Emma moved to her inner thigh and gently bit down.  
Guess I should take these off," Emma indicated the black stockings. Regina wriggled out of them easily. Emma then inched Regina out of her panties. She teased Regina's core with her tongue. Regina buried her fingers into Emma's hair as Emma worked. She could feel her muscles clenching as she came, calling Emma's name. As she came down from her high and her breathing slowed, Emma came up to press their foreheads together and stroke her hair.

"God, Emma," Regina breathed. Emma grinned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Your Majesty," Emma said. Regina kissed Emma, tasting herself on Emma's lips.

It's time for me to repay you the favor," Regina told her, flipping Emma to the bottom.

"Now's a good time to tell you that I don't normally stay bottom for long," Emma told her, winking. Regina chuckled.

"A control freak, are we?" Regina commented as she lowered her mouth once again to one of Emma's breasts, sucking and gently biting her nipple, causing Emma to moan. As she continued this, Regina let her hand trail down Emma's stomach until it reached her panties. She easily discarded them with one hand, much to Emma's surprise.

"Been practicing?" Emma breathed. Regina smiled, moving her mouth to right next to Emma's ear.

"Just for you, Dear," Regina whispered before nipping at the top of Emma's ear. Emma gasped and bit her lip as Regina ghosted over her clit. Regina found that she was wet enough, so she slowly entered Emma with one finger. Emma's hips bucked. "Patience, Emma." Regina smirked. Regina slowly tortured her some more before adding another finger and speeding up. Emma couldn't remember the last time she was that vocal during sex. When she came, her whole body convulsed. Regina licked her fingers, before coming up to cuddle with Emma. She continued to lay on top of Emma, her head in the crook of Emma's neck.

"Wow," Emma whispered, "I'm surprised we haven't done that before." Regina laughed.

"Trust me, it's not like I haven't thought about it," Regina confessed, "think about it, the Evil Queen bedding the Savior." It was Emma's turn to laugh.

"Come on, Regina. You know I bedded you," Emma said.

"As if!" Regina exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll call it a draw," Emma teased, "Former-Queen and Savior finally bang."

"How very classy," Regina remarked. The two continued their banter until falling asleep.

The next morning, the pair loaded the car and checked out of the hotel before picking Henry up from his overnight.

"Did you have fun, Henry?" Regina asked as he hugged his companions goodbye/

"Oh, yeah!" Henry exclaimed, "we had a Disney movie marathon, ate pizza, and watched some other shows on Netflix." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"A Disney movie marathon, huh?" she questioned.

"Yup!" Henry answered, "we also deeply analyzed each character."

"Well, glad you had fun, kid," Emma said, holding back a laugh. The three of them climbed into their rented car and headed for the airport.

"Soooo, how was that dinner with the professors?" Henry asked, trying to be casual, but failing.

"Ha ha, set up man," Emma said, twisting around in her seat. Henry gave her an innocent smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied.

"Right," Emma scoffed, "the dinner went well, then." Henry leaned forward.

"Well? Is that all you're going to say about it?" he pressed.

"That's all you need to know, kid," Emma replied. _Oh,_ Henry thought _, things went_ that _well._

"Okay," he said, shrugging, "so, when's the second date?" Regina and Emma looked at each other.

"Next weekend," Regina replied. Henry smirked. _Yeah, they've both got it bad,_

he thought. He couldn't wait until Emma moved into the mansion with them. He merely nodded before grabbing his book to read. He mentally congratulated himself and started to imagine their future together.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think in the comments!**


End file.
